


exception

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, just a private moment between them...tender and gay......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: The stasis of Dedue’s life was shattered violently with the intrusion of Ashe into it. It was jarring, and the Duscaran fought his hardest to pick up the pieces and get back to the unchanging stability.





	exception

Dedue didn’t often leave the monastery unless Dimitri was just a few paces in front of him, idly discussing the current mission or ways to tweak a strategy in the future. Unless it was just the pair, which it rarely was, Dedue would let the others in the group chat with him, only chiming in if the young prince directed a question his way. He didn’t mind really, it gave him time for his mind to wander into no particular territory without the ever constant anxiety when he strayed from Dimitri for too long; which was a rather unhealthily short amount of time, but it was something for the pair to work on at a later date.

Right now, however, the feeling of dread that came as a symptom of the separation was undetectable as he took a deep breath with his hands neatly folded, resting on his stomach. The grass on the hill was far softer than the patches found in the monastery and the breeze felt more refreshing out here. Between the warmth radiating from the sun and the hypnotizing lullaby composed of all the sounds nature had to offer, Dedue could have drifted off into sleep.

Not that he ever would; that was far too dangerous to do outside the walls erected by the church, and even the thought of a single soul catching him in the act of relaxing was mortifying. 

“Dedue?” A voice sweeter than honey called out from directly next to him, and the Duscaran only hummed in response, allowing his eyes to flutter shut for a brief moment.

There is always an exception to every rule. 

For most of Dedue’s, it was Ashe.

When the archer doesn’t say anything else, Dedue lets his head fall towards the other, opening his eyes once again as soon as he can feel the grass brush against his cheek lightly. Ashe is already staring directly at him, arms tucked behind his head. When their eyes met, the delicate smile that had been spread across his face faltered slightly; but Dedue couldn’t be bothered by it, as not only did the dusted flush on his cheeks deepen, but it was Ashe.

With Ashe, he didn’t have to be on guard, he didn’t have to wonder, he didn’t have to hold back. All of Ashe’s emotions were expressed clearly through his eyes, and rarely could Dedue find himself looking away from them. There was no mistaking the way the smaller boy felt about him; all the generous words were backed up by the tender glimmer that always found a home in his eyes when speaking of the Duscaran.

“Did you have something to say, Ashe?” His voice comes out a bit more groggy than he had meant, but there was still a softer edge to his tone when he says the other’s name. 

It takes the other a moment to respond, sharpe inhale followed by an airy laugh. “I’m sure I did-- I usually do, but it has been pushed far, far out of my mind at present.”

“Is that so?” The corners of Dedue’s lips twitch upwards slightly, and Ashe doesn’t miss it, even with the others attempts to fight against it.

“It is.” He responds, rolling over to prop himself up on one arm, looking down at the other with faux innocence.

Dedue was more than aware of the path he was heading down; he wished he could sprint through it to get to the destination, but if the journey wasn’t always as thrilling as the last. 

His eyebrows raised in curiosity, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. “Whatever could be the cause of such an occurrence?” 

Ashe laughs lightly, as he always does when Dedue tries to take on a playful tone, which never really landed, but was endearing nonetheless. The archer pretended to think on it for a second, humming as he looked off into the sky. The sun had started to set, the pair was going to have to make their way back soon, but they could spare a few more private moments.

After what seemed like forever in the mind of the bulkier boy, Ashe was shifting himself so that he could lean down and press their lips together gently. The kiss was short and sweet; Ashe’s chapped lips firm against Dedue’s smoother ones. The pair can’t help but smile into it, a delicate hand moving to cup Dedue’s cheek. 

When Ashe pulls back, Dedue is almost disappointed.

“Your beauty is most overwhelming, dearest.” The silver haired boy finally said, so earnestly that Dedue melts, a deep flush staining his cheeks, unable to contain his composure any longer.

The stasis of Dedue’s life was shattered violently with the intrusion of Ashe into it. It was jarring, and the Duscaran fought his hardest to pick up the pieces and get back to the unchanging stability. Waking, fighting, being at Dimitri’s side, sleeping, then repeating. The cycle brought him a sense of control; he knew what to expect, and it kept him vigilant in noticing the slightest out of place happening immediately. 

But Ashe was relentless; his kindness knew no bounds and the tenacity he possessed was unmatched. Dedue could do nothing to deter him; he was left helpless to the charms of the archer, but he’s now come to view it as the antidote rather than the poison itself. 

It started with cooking lessons, standing side by side as Ashe threw questions at Dedue, who at first only responded nonverbally; but then one day there was a look in his mint eyes that Dedue couldn’t say no to, and Dedue cracked.

It has evolved greatly since then; tending to the garden, huddled close studying out of the same text, swapping stories of times both actively kept buried deep-- neither boy was fond of the past. Ashe opened up about his times before Lonato, and Dedue spoke of his own family. Those conversations moved from the kitchen to late nights in one of their rooms to excursions outside of the monastery walls. Private smiles and tender caresses were peppered throughout; only becoming a constant the first night they both leaned in under the moonlight, lips colliding clumsily in a hypnotic state of awe. 

Now Dedue’s days were filled to the brim with pleasant instances like this. Soft musings of his own handsome features, bravery, gentle nature and more falling easily from the shorter boy’s tongue. There were shared sustained stares across the training grounds full of yearning, less space between them when they naturally gravitated towards one another. Sometimes there would even be a sturdy hand on Ashe’s lower back, or a lingering kiss making a home on Dedue’s knuckles.

“You are one to talk, Ashe.” He somehow manages to get out, voice barely above a whisper with a loving smile.

Ashe was blushing again, lowering himself back to the ground with a laugh. The light from the setting sun made Ashe glow as if he were an angel walking amongst men. Little did Dedue know, but the archer was thinking his partner was just as radiant.

Without hesitation, Dedue dragged his hand through the grass, and Ashe was quick to copy his movements; leaving them to bump together in the middle, pinkies curling around each other slowly.

Ashe wore a grin that was reserved only for Dedue; one with parted lips that quivered slightly with compassion pooling in his eyes. And in return, Dedue wore one that was exclusive for the other’s eyes alone; one that communicated vulnerability throughout his face, an absence of walls to guard him.

It’s dark before the pair knows it, the nighttime chill snapping them out of whatever trance they had fallen into. The way Ashe latches onto Dedue’s arms as they make their way back to the monastery is enough indication that his bed would be more crowded than usual-- not that Dedue would complain. Waking up to Ashe with his hair wild and free, arms loosely thrown across Dedue convinced him that heaven was real.

And sometimes, it made him feel like he had already arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> eeee i hope u enjoyed!! i big love them so much and they make me big tender hjfdhgjdhfgshj
> 
> PLEASE hmu on tumblr/twitter @ dumbassology !!!!


End file.
